The seven day prank
by Randomnamethatwillbeignored
Summary: Clary and Isabelle are bored one uneventful day at the NY institute, so they decide to start a game of truth or dare. Somehow, Clary ends up having to make Jocelyn and Luke believe that she is pregnant for an entire week! Find out what story's Clary will come up with to keep the prank going.
1. chapter 1

_Hey awesome people who are reading this! This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me. I am typing on my phone, so it should fix any spelling or grammar errors, if not, its my fault and I apologize. This is a Mortal instruments fanfiction, and all the characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare. This chapter is gonna be kind of long, but the others won't and there will be no more than ten chapters (i think.) Sooo... Here's the story_.

 **SETTING: NY Institute,** **two years afetr Dark War.**

 **CLARY POV.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Nothing to do.**

I look around the three rooms in the institute that I am renovating. Since me and Jace were now in charge of the institute, we had made a few changes, one of which was a gym located near the training room. It has a treadmill and other athletic items, so it was more for athletic purposes rather than our Shadowhunter training. The room I am in is three of the hundred or so spare rooms that were never used, so were going to combine three and make a swimming pool room. All we had to do now was have the pool and hot tub installed, but it wasn't going to be installed until tomorrow at noon. Bored out of my tree, I decide to go find anyone on the institute to bug. I find Izzy in the kitchen and am about ready to back out when I realize that she's not cooking. I walk in. "Hey."

"I'm _bored!_ " she whines as a means of acknowledgement. Then her face lights up. "Have you ever played truth or dare?" she asks excitedly.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I grew up mundane. I am the _queen_ of truth or dare." I state.

"Let's find everyone else and play!" she says.

Before we leave, she fills three medium sized glass bowls, one with peanut butter MM's, another with Twistoes and a third with Fritos. She grabs the sour cream from the fridge and stacks it on top of the Fritos. I grab the Twistoes and a box of canned iced tea. We drop our munchies off in the cozy living room before parting ways to find the others. I find Jace where I thought he would be: Playing the piano. I stand at the door and let him finish before walking in and sitting on the bench beside him. He jumps and then wraps and arm around me. "Hey!" he smiles.

I lean into his shoulder, instantly at ease.

"Me and Iz were bored out of our minds so we want to play truth or dare."

He sighs. "Alright fine. Torture me."

I smile and get up, leading him to the living room. Everyone else is already there: Simon and Izzy cuddle on the couch and Alec and Magnus sit side by side in matching chairs. Baby Max is nowhere to be found, so he's either down for a nap or - most likely - with his gramma Mayrise. Me and Jace sprawl on the floor together, and I lay down with my head on his lap.

"Alright, who's starting?" Iz asks, snagging a handful of MM's. Magnus raises his hand.

"I will," he offers. Alec's face in the chair beside his turns to a look of fear and I can read it like an open book: _oh shoot._ Magnus hums as he looks around for a target. That target lets out a simple _oh boy._ Alec's face washes over with relief.

"Simon. Truth or dare?"

Simon thinks a minute before saying "dare."

Magnus smiles and responds with "I dare you to soak your shirt in ice water for one minute, then put it in the fridge for five and wear it."

"What?!" Simon shrieks in horror.

"You heard me," Magnus says.

Simon makes an unhappy noise but reluctantly gets up.

"I'll go with to make sure he does it," I say, hopping up. Jace makes a sound of complaint as I do so. "Six minutes, ok?"

"Fine," he grumbles. Six minutes later, me and Simon return to the living room and we get back in the spots we were in before, only Izzy doesn't lean on Simon like I do to Jace. I wonder why not.

"O-ok. T-truth or d-dare, Alec-c?" Simon stutters.

"Um, dare?" It sounds more like a question.

"I d-dare y-you t-t-to go ou-outside an-nd tell the f-first p-person wh-who walks b-b-by 'I

l-love you.'"

Alec sighs. "Crap." But we all get up and go outside; Jace with his arm around my waist. We only have to wait a few minutes before a women in her mid-twentys walks by, jabbering into a sparkly green and yellow cell phone.

"Hey! Hey you!" Alec shouts. The girl stops and looks around until she notices Alec's waiving arms.

"Yes?" she asks in a Russian accent.

"You know what? I love you," Alec says. It really does sound sincere. She scowls and walks away. We all laugh and go back in. "Hmm. Truth or dare Jace?" Alec asks.

Jace bites his lip. Most people thought he was the dare kinda guy, but I wouldn't be surprised if he chose truth. Personally, I wanted him to pick truth.

"Truth," he said finally.

"Really?" Isabelle asked, shocked.

"I did _not_ see that comin," Magnus inquired.

"Ok, um... If you had to guess, about how many girls have you slept with?" Alec asks.

"Damn," I say, raising my eyebrows.

"I honestly have no clue, but probably about, um, fifteen?" He says.

" _Really?_ " I ask, shocked. "Is that all?" I ask.

He laughs. "Well I can assure you, its no more than twenty-five."

"Huh. Good to know," I say, trying unsuccessfuly to snuggle closer to him. He eventually just pulls me into his lap, and I burrow around for a few seconds before signing and relaxing. He kisses the top of my head. "Alright Magnus. T or D?" he asks, shortening the title of the game.

Magnus doesn't hesitate to answer: "Truth."

"Damnit," Jace whispers. I smile, reaching for the Fritos and sour cream. Jace leans forward and passes them to me.

"Thanks," I say sleepily. I grab a pile of Fritos and dip them in the sour cream, munching happily.

"Ok Magnus, who was the first person you ever liked?" Jace asks.

" _Damn_ Blondie. You think I remember some four-hundred-eighty years ago?" He asks.

Jace shrugs. "You'll have to try."

"Ok, it was like, some random girl in my class. She was really smart and I think her name was.. Juliana?"

"Wow," Jace drones. " _That_ could have been more interesting."

"You asked I answered Goldilocks." Jace cringes at the nicknames. "Isabella, you know what to do," Magnus says.

Isabelle tilts her head before deciding on dare. "I dare you to snuggle Simon for the rest of the game!" It wouldn't be a bad dare, _if_ Simon _wasn't_ still freezing cold. Iz groans and leans in, squealing when Simons shirt touches her.

"Clary, your up," she shivers but dosnt stutter like Simon did.

"Dare," I answer. I had played so much with Simon and the band, I had gotten some pretty crazy dares. This one couldnt be any worse.

"Oh! Oh my god! I've got it! Clary, I dare you to make your parents believe you are pregnant for a whole week, not counting today!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Are you serious? They'll _kill_ me! I'm _nineteen!_ "

"No chickens out!"

"Fine," I say. I think a minute. "My story is that me, Jace Iz and Alec went to Pandemonium on a hunt, but there were no demons so we partied a little and got drunk. K?" They all nod. I take out my white cell phone with a red rose in the center. I click the speaker button and wait for it to dial. Mom picks up after one ring.

"Hey Clare," she says. In the background I can hear Winter, mom and Luke's eight month old baby. She has bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that will be really long.

"Hey mom. Is dad there?" I ask, referring to Luke as dad.

"Yeah, he'll be right there. He's just putting Winter down for a nap." A minute later, Luke is there to.

"I have some news," I say.

"What is it Clary?" Luke asks.

"Um, I'm pregnant." I only hear silence.

"What?" Mom asks.

" _Please_ tell me it's Jace's," Luke says. "He's easyer for me to find than some random guy you had an affair with!"

"It's Jace's dad."

"How did this happen?" Mom asks, her voice thick with tears.

"Me, Jace, Alec and Izzy went out to Pandemonium on a hunt, but there were no demons around so we just hung out, and we we got a little drunk and... it happened." There is more silence as they take it in. "Look, I'll come over tomorow morning and we can talk about it in person," I say, breaking the silence.

"Fine. Bring Jace to," mom orders.

"Just don't let dad kill him. I don't want to raise a baby on my own. Dad?"

"I won't kill him," Luke grumbles sadly.

"Thank you. We'll be there at three." We say our goodbyes and hang up.

"That settles it. Make sure to keep it believable!" Izzy reminds.

"And please don't let Luke kill me," Jace moans. I laugh.

"I make no promises, but I'll do my best."

 _So, thats chapter one! Hope you all liked it! I barely know how to use this app, but if you can review it that would be really appreciated. It would be good to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. The next chapters will be a little shorter and will be the seven days (one week) that Clary will be keeping up the act and probably one or two after that. One day will be one chapter. Keep reading lovelies!_

 _-Randomnamethatwillbeignored._


	2. 2

_Hey awesome people who are reading this! This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me. I am typing on my phone, so it should fix any spelling or grammar errors, if not, its my fault and I apologize. This chapter is gonna be kind of long, but the others won't and there will be no more than ten chapters. Sooo... Here's the story_.

 **SETTING: NY Institute,** **two years afetr Dark War.**

 **CLARY POV.** **CHAPTER ONE: Nothing to do.**

I look around the three rooms in the institute that I am renovating. Since me and Jace were now in charge of the institute, we had made a few changes, one of which was a gym located near the training room. It has a treadmill and other athletic items, so it was more for athletic purposes rather than our Shadowhunter training. The room I am in is three of the hundred or so spare rooms that we were going to combine and make a swimming pool room. All we had to do now was have the pool and hot tub installed, but it wasn't going to be installed until tomorrow at noon. Bored out of my tree, I decide to go find anyone on the institute to bug. I find Izzy in the kitchen and am about ready to back out when I realize that she's not cooking. I walk in. "Hey."

"I'm _bored!_ " she whines as a means of acknowledgement. Then her face lights up. "Have you ever played truth or dare?" she asks excitedly.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I grew up mundane. I am the _queen_ of truth or dare." I state.

"Let's find everyone else and play!" she says.

Before we leave, she fills three medium sized glass bowls, one with peanut butter MM's, another with Twistoes and a third with Fritos. She grabs the sour cream from the fridge and stacks it on top of the Fritos. I grab the Twistoes and a box of canned iced tea. We drop our munchies off in the cozy living room before parting ways to find the others. I find Jace where I thought he would be: Playing the piano. I stand at the door and let him finish before walking in and sitting on the bench beside him. He starts and then wraps and arm around me. "Hey!" he smiles.

I lean into his shoulder, instantly at ease.

"Me and Iz were bored out of our minds so we want to play truth or dare."

He sighs. "Alright fine. Torture me."

I smile and get up, leading him to the living room. Everyone else is already there: Simon and Izzy cuddle on the couch and Alec and Magnus sit side by side in matching chairs. Baby Max is nowhere to be found, so he's either down for a nap or - most likely - with his gramma Mayrise. Me and Jace sprawl on the floor together, and I lay down with my head on his lap.

"Alright, who's starting?" Iz asks, snagging a handful of MM's. Magnus raises his hand.

"I will," he offers. Alec's face in the chair beside his turns to a look of fear and I can read it like an open book: _oh shoot._ Magnus hums as he looks around for a target. That target lets out a simple _oh boy._ Alec's face washes over with relief.

"Simon. Truth or dare?"

Simon thinks a minute before saying "dare."

Magnus smiles and responds with "I dare you to soak your shirt in ice water for one minute, then put it in the fridge for five and wear it."

"What?!" Simon shrieks in horror.

"You heard me," Magnus says.

Simon makes an unhappy noise but reluctantly gets up.

"I'll go with to make sure he does it," I say, hopping up. Jace makes a sound of complaint as I do so. "Six minutes, ok?"

"Fine," he grumbles. Six minutes later, me and Simon return to the living room and we get back in the spots we were in before, only Izzy doesn't lean on Simon like I do to Jace. I wonder why not.

"O-ok. T-truth or d-dare, Alec-c?" Simon stutters.

"Um, dare?" It sounds more like a question.

"I d-dare y-you t-t-to go ou-outside an-nd tell the f-first p-person wh-who walks b-b-by 'I

l-love you.'"

Alec sighs. "Crap." But we all get up and go outside; Jace with his arm still around my waist. We only have to wait a few minutes before a women in her mid-twentys walks by, jabbering into a sparkly green and hello cell phone.

"Hey! Hey you!" Alec shouts. The girl stops and looks around until she notices Alec's waiving arms.

"Yes?" she asks in a Russian accent.

"You know what? I love you," Alec says. It really does sound sincere. She scowls and walks away. We all laugh and go back in. "Hmm. Truth or dare Jace?" Alec asks.

Jace bites his lip. Most people thought he was the dare kinda guy, but I wouldn't be surprised if he chose truth. Personally, I wanted him to pick truth.

"Truth," he said finally.

"Really?" Isabelle asked, shocked.

"I did _not_ see that comin," Magnus inquired.

"Ok, um... If you had to guess, about how many girls have you slept with?" Alec asks.

"Damn," I say, raising my eyebrows.

"I honestly have no clue, but probably about, um, fifteen?" He says.

" _Really?_ " I ask, shocked. "Is that all?" I ask.

He laughs. "Well I can assure you, its no more than twenty-five."

"Huh. Good to know," I say, trying unsuccessfuly to snuggle closer to him. He eventually just pulls me into his lap, and I burrow around for a few seconds before signing and relaxing. He kisses the top of my head. "Alright Magnus. T or D?" he asks, shortening the title of the game.

Magnus doesn't hesitate to answer: "Truth."

"Damnit," Jace whispers. I smile, reaching for the Fritos and sour cream. Jace leans forward and passes them to me.

"Thanks," I say sleepily. I grab a pile of Fritos and dip them in the sour cream, munching happily.

"Ok Magnus, who was the first person you ever liked?" Jace asks.

" _Damn_ Blondie. You think I remember some four-hundred-eighty years ago?" He asks.

Jace shrugs. "You'll have to try."

"Ok, it was like, some random girl in my class. She was really smart and I think her name was.. Juliana?"

"Wow," Jace drones. " _That_ could have been more interesting."

"You asked I answered Goldilocks." Jace cringes at the nicknames. "Isabella, you know what to do," Magnus says.

Isabelle tilts her head before deciding on dare. "I dare you to snuggle Simon for the rest of the game!" It wouldn't be a bad dare, _if_ Simon _wasn't_ still freezing cold. Iz groans and leans in, squealing when Simons shirt touches her.

"Clary, your up," she shivers but dosnt stutter like Simon did.


End file.
